


Fish Hooks

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Job, I've turned Flint into a shameless sex object, M/M, Mind Games, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self Stimulation, Sex Games, Stripping, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Yikes, billy pov, finger sex, flint pov, my second threesome attempt, silver pov, the captain's cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thumbs in his belt, Silver shrugged casually.<br/>“We keep our focus on him and we simultaneously avoid worrying about one another in addition to keeping him under some level of control.”<br/>Billy recognized the look of smugness that came over Silver’s face. He seemed confident but Billy knew better. The corner he was letting himself be pushed into was indeed inviting, but it was also dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufferto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [rufferto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto) in the [pirate_prompts_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pirate_prompts_2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>   
> 
> I'd like a story where Flint has always considered Billy 'His' in spite of the fact that nothing has ever happened between them. Everyone on the crew knows it and knows better than to mess with Billy, proposition him or even remotely look interested. Silver (who likes both of them) doesn't know this and "accidentally" flirts with Billy to see if he can get a rise out of Flint. It works all too well. Flint does notice. It's up to Silver to calm down both men since Billy gets mad at Flint for taking so damn long to act. Silver ends up finding himself in a very nice sandwich. Threesome?! :) Art would be awesome.

“No. Absolutely not.”

Silver had waited until Billy had shut the cabin door behind him before spinning around and shouting the words at James. He sounded as resolute as the sun was to rise.

James slumped back in his chair and let out a heavy sigh.

“I knew this would be a difficult thing to suggest,” he began but Silver cut him off.

“Difficult? To suggest?”

He let a bewildered chuckle escape him as he walked up to James’s desk, iron leg thudding softly over the wooden floor. He leaned on his good leg, the rest of his weight against the desk as he looked at James through his brow.

“Even if I wasn’t completely shocked by the notion and were willing to consider it,” he began slowly, “I fail to see what is wrong with each of us satisfying ourselves the way seamen have been doing since whenever the fuck. The result is the same. You say you want to alleviate tension between the three of us. I don’t see the difference…”

“Yes you do,” James cut in flatly. “You know perfectly well this is much more than simply relieving tension. What has been going on between all of us is nothing so easily pushed aside. Even I’m willing to admit it.”

Silver pinched his lips together in frustration but he couldn’t deny the truth of it, not if James were willing to admit it. They had been circling one another like sharks did their prey, only their hunger was for something else entirely.

He and James and Billy all needed to admit it. 

He loathed James in that moment and the look he was giving him.

“Tell me you see another way to resolve this, and I’ll consider it,” said James when Silver didn’t fill the silence between them.

Silver snorted. “You mean aside from Billy and I coming to blows and me decking him with whatever kitchen utensil is handy?”

James failed to hide the half grin that graced his lips, peeking out from under his beard.

“Yes. Aside from that.”

Silver shrugged and said simply, “We endure it.”

James looked up at him and opened his mouth but nothing came out. Instead he looked down at Silver’s leg as though he wanted nothing more than to magically fix it. Silver gave him a bitter smile when James met his gaze again.

“This is something we do not have to endure,” James replied. Silver loathed the way his voice had gone as soft as breath. It often did when it was just the two of them now. It was what James sounded like without Flint, he figured, and it always affected him.

Now, Silver huffed out a sigh. He crossed his arms and raised a hand to his beard, stroking it. A habit he’d picked up from James.

James rose from the desk and walked around to him. His sea green eyes bore gentle and agonizing holes into Silver’s.

“As I said, neither of you need to decide today. Take some time.”

Silver looked up at him, his hand stilling over his chin.

“You think Billy will go for this? Truly? He seemed quite upset when he left.”

“You’re friends with Billy. I am friends with you. I’m hoping he’ll realize that while he makes up his mind.”

Silver smiled ruefully.

“And being friends with our bosun, I can tell you I think there’s a good chance he’ll suggest we endure it as well. I know him better than you.”

James looked up at him too sharply and Silver saw a wound there. He winced inwardly and realized the folly of his words too late.

“That’s what I’m hoping to change,” James said in that soft and raw voice again.

Silver steeled himself against it, pretending his will as an unaffected as a mountain.

“We could endure it, if we had to,” he insisted. “We’ve all endured much worse.”

Without warning James moved and snaked his fingers in Silver’s hair, clutching at him and pulling him bodily towards himself. 

“What–”

Silver’s couldn’t finish the question because James pressed his lips to his own. He pressed other parts of himself into Silver as well and Silver let out a helpless whimper. Then he brought his hands up and shoved back against James, breaking their contact.

“What the fuck?!”

“Can you endure it?” James asked him in earnest, fingers still curled into his hair. “Is this something you want to endure, John?”

In the silence that followed John’s ears rang with James’s ragged breathing, in sync with his own. James’s point crashed into him like a maelstrom, cruelly ripping away the last of his resolve and denial.

\------------

So I just wanted to add this is proving to be one of the funnest fics I've written. >:D


	2. Chapter 2

\----------------

Billy wasn’t surprised in the least when John Silver sat beside him in the galley that evening for supper.

Silver looked at Billy and nodded. Billy nodded back, then they ate their meal in silence, listening to the goings on around them instead.

It wasn’t until most of the men had gathered around a couple of tables to drink and talk the rest of the evening away that Silver turned to Billy.

“We should talk.”

Billy finished his mead in one long swallow and thumped the cup down on the table.

“About how the captain is truly mad?” he asked. He gave a half smirk.

“Is that what you think?”

Silver’s tone was unfeeling and held no hint of his thoughts. He turned around on the table’s wooden seat and rested his elbows behind him, iron leg stretched out before him. They both knew he had not meant the question literally—or at least not entirely literally.

Billy turned and looked at him. He’d been thinking about nothing but Flint all fucking day and the proposal he’d made to the both of them. Now, alone with the quartermaster, Billy expected him to repeat his rejection of the idea as he had to Flint’s face. When he instead questioned Billy, Billy looked at him, eyes keen with caution.

“What do you think about his proposal?” he asked. “You can’t be seriously considering it.”

“At first, no,” said Silver, taking a drink and pausing as a crewman passed them. A roar of laughter sliced through the air from the joined tables across the room. Billy startled. He felt on edge from the knowledge their conversation was taking a dangerous turn, but after looking across the room he saw no one was paying particular attention to the two of them.

“But when I thought about it seriously,” Silver continued, “as Flint seemed quite serious about it—I’m beginning to see its merits. And if I may be so bold, I think you do to.”

Billy looked up sharply at him.

“Jesus Christ.”

Shaking his head in disbelief Billy poured himself more mead.

“Look,” he began, eyeing Silver pointedly. “Whatever ‘merits’ there may or may not be it doesn’t matter. I cannot.”

It was shit reasoning and he knew Silver needed more than that. Billy felt like he was being cornered into the most inviting of all corners but cornered all the same. After he said nothing more Silver made a ‘tuh’ sound.

“Well, I’m sure Flint will understand your profound explanation—“

“Please, spare me,” Billy snapped, not want to hear the other man’s sarcasm. “There are some things that just aren’t meant to be shared.”

He took another swallow of mead, refusing to meet Silver’s eyes. Instead he heard Silver sigh.

“Perhaps,” Silver said after a long moment. “But I know for a fact there are exceptions to that rule, even in situations like these.”

Billy raised an eyebrow at him, tug of a smile on his lips.

“Jesus no,” said Silver. Billy’s eyes flashed to two more men who walked past them and towards the hatchway. When they were gone Silver dropped his shoulder and hissed at Billy.

“I wasn’t referring to myself.”

Billy snorted.

“The first night you were in Nassau you were with—how many whores was it?—four? Five? Six?”

“All right, all right,” hissed Silver. “Point made. Will you just listen?”

Billy sat his cup down and leaned over the table, arms folded.

“Fine. I’m listening.”

Silver adjusted his leg, and scooted the table’s single lantern away from his face so that its light didn’t reach his face.

“I shouldn’t be telling you this,” he said. “As it was something entrusted to me and of the most personal nature. But, after Flint’s proposal I think it’s something you need to know. About him, and his relationship to Mrs. Barlow and her husband.”

\----------------

Billy considered himself jaded to most surprises he encountered in his life, especially since his forced service into the navy. He’d witnessed all manner of human nature before he was thirty, much of it cruel. Becoming a pirate had been life changing in some ways but had remained the same in others. Things like loyalty and honor and bravery, he’d come to find out, could be broken and scattered easily enough like empty seashells along the sand. As far as things like desire were concerned, he thought it could be just as hollow.

Silver’s story, however, sent a subtle shockwave through him. It wasn’t a story of cruelty but quite the opposite.

He struggled to wrap his head around the idea that Silver’s story was proof Flint liked men but had, in fact, been with both Miranda Barlow and her husband, and possibly at the same time. Silver had only entertained the last idea to Billy though; he wasn’t certain of exact details.

“He was a different man then, as many of us were before this life,” Silver said. He looked imploringly at the bosun, trying to decipher his thoughts.

The truth was Billy didn’t know what he thought. Not about the captain, nor Silver’s apparent need to persuade him into this tryst, and most of all about his own feelings. They were like a bowl of fish hooks concerning Flint. He picked one up and they all came out at once; a tangled mess that sometimes pricked him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need for more interesting Silver and Billy interaction before getting to anything porny, plus I wanted to build some, err, tension before they even go to Flint.

\------------------

Silver watched Billy abruptly get up from the table and walk over to the corner of the galley, even further away from the remaining men.

DeGroot had come down to gripe and curse at the ones who were still drinking, telling them to either get back to their duties or to go to their bunks. Silver waited until DeGroot said a few words to him about ship business and left before he joined the bosun in the corner.

A dull ache came to his leg when he first put weight on it but it was lessened now. He walked with only a minor limp but he still leaned against the wall in front of Billy, taking the pressure off his leg.

Silver prided himself in being highly perceptive of other people, but ever since he’d known Billy Bones the man had been hard to read, much like Flint had been. They had become the most unlikely of companions but companions they were; like ocean waves of different sizes and rhythms but all heading in the same direction.

 “Well?” Silver asked him, trying not to sound impatient.

Billy’s lips ticked down in a frown.

“I don’t know whether your story has me more or less convinced this is a bad idea. Maybe you’re as crazy as he is.”

“You still haven’t said no.”

Billy’s eyes met his. Then he looked Silver up and down and Silver got the distinct feeling that part of Billy’s decision was not based on Flint but rather on him. Ah.

“You’re wondering how we would go about it, aren’t you?” he asked.

Billy hissed at him and motioned for him to lower his voice again. Silver had hit his mark. Best to just be honest about this part. In a low voice he continued, “I was wondering the same. But I think I have an idea.”

\----------------------

Billy couldn’t help but grin at Silver despite himself.

“I hate to admit it, but that’s not *completely* crazy,” he said, not quite able to bring himself to tell Silver it actually sounded like an effective method of handling their situation. Thumbs in his belt, Silver shrugged casually.

“We keep our focus on him and we simultaneously avoid worrying about one another in addition to keeping him under some level of control.”

Billy recognized the look of smugness that came over Silver’s face. He seemed confident but Billy knew better. The corner he was letting himself be pushed into was indeed inviting, but it was also dark.

With that in mind he decided he needed to speak his mind on something particular that would probably wipe Silver’s confidence away.

While it seemed the three of them were willing to address their problem, there was an aspect to it Billy knew they all—including himself—wished to pretend did not exist.

Billy leaned against the wall close to Silver, eyes flicking around the galley before speaking.

“And what happens in the aftermath of all this?”

Silver blinked. “Beg pardon?”

“I mean what happens when it’s done and we realize it’s not enough? What does each of us do with all that’s brewing just under the surface?”

He saw the subtle change come over Silver’s face as Silver understood what he was asking. Silver looked down and gave a forced smile.

“I’m not sure I understand your meaning,” he replied, looking up at Billy with shields over his eyes. That was proof enough for Billy. He sighed through his nose. So that’s how Silver wanted to play it from his end. It was unlike Silver to do anything but address underlying problems, opening his mouth when it was least wanted but oftentimes most needed. For him to shy away from this made Billy wonder just how many fish hooks Silver had in his own bowl of tangled feelings.

He knew Silver was jealous of him, and he knew he was jealous of Silver. Billy licked his lips.

“You’re ship’s quartermaster, but I also consider you a friend,” he said as though testing Silver’s shield. “I wouldn’t want that jeopardized for any reason. If this doesn’t work the way we want it to…”

He looked at Silver coolly though his words trailed off. He feared the consequences he spoke of but also wanted Silver to know that his attraction to their captain wasn’t something to be brushed aside.

\---------------------

Silver heard the undertone of a threat in Billy’s words and saw it in his dark eyes. There was only one way Silver interpreted that: Billy was willing to fight for Flint. He knew he’d never stand a chance in a physical confrontation with the bosun. And God only knew how Flint would react if such a situation arose.

No, the best way, he decided, to avoid the dangerous color of jealously would be to follow the plan he’d just suggested. He looked to Billy.

“Then. We keep. Our focus. On *him*,” he repeated.

Billy gazed back at him silently for a long moment and Silver felt an immense current threading its way between them, full of menace but also anticipation, fear and—as they each let their eyes roam over the other’s body—a sudden curiosity.

Nearly as soon as that realization crossed Silver’s mind he and Billy both looked away. The moment drained away and Billy finally nodded at him, his eyes calm again. Satisfied they’d reached their agreement he turned to go.

“You still haven’t answered my other question,” Billy called from behind him. “About after.”

Silver hesitated without meaning to, silently cursing. On one hand he knew better than to try and deny Billy’s insinuation. They were both falling for their captain more with each passing day, it seemed. Fucking sharks, they were. Yet it was difficult to picture Flint as the predator anymore. More and more Silver only saw the faint freckles, the deep lines that creased his face on those rare smiling occasions or how he pulled absently at his beard when he was lost in thought.

He knew Billy was seeing the same.

Deep down in his bones Silver knew James was deeply conflicted, and that frightened him more than anything. It was quite possible that this arrangement could make everything worse.

Silver closed his eyes against Flint’s last words to him and the look he’d given him. That kiss. How in the hell had he let this happen to himself?

“I don’t have an answer,” he said at last. He swallowed like he had a throatful of thick syrup. “I’ll tell the captain our decision.”

He didn’t turn around to see Billy’s face nor wait for a response.


	4. Chapter 4

\-----------------

James absently fingered the corner page of the book in front of him. Despite his best efforts it had gone mostly unread. He was unable to fool himself into thinking he was doing something other than waiting.

It had been just two days since Silver had come to him to announce both his and Billy’s agreement to his proposal. He was shocked that it had come so soon and seemingly without conflict. He knew Silver had prodded Billy in the direction he wanted him, but he also knew that of all the crew Billy was the most immune to Silver’s machinations. He recalled the day when they were on their journey to Ocracoke to find Vane. Billy had confronted him at the helm, reminding him of his own arrogance in trying to not only fight a war against England but to win one. James had wanted to hate him for it but could not. Billy criticized him at every turn, reminding him of himself. He was like a second conscious, buzzing at his ear and reminding him that the rest of the world did not, in fact, revolve around him.

And there had been plenty of times when Billy had the opposite effect on him, when he had caught Billy looking him with desire as fierce as a whirlwind just behind his pale blue eyes. It was a long suffering desire, held in check for God only knew how many years. For reasons still unknown to him, James was losing his ability to hold onto his own control, and now when Billy looked at him he felt it stirring parts of himself it should not.

He wanted to blame it on Silver.

Silver, who had indeed wormed his way inside his head—and his heart. But he had allowed it. He’d given in and had stepped through the door Silver had not only opened for him but had been holding open. Truth be told it was like someone had lifted a mess of boulders off his chest and he could breathe again. Perhaps even begin to *live* again.

And so here he was, his heart once again split in two.

\-----------------------

It was well after dark when he heard the knock on the door. The same book was opened on his desk, this time accompanied by a decanter of rum. He couldn’t help but to remember how he’d drank his wine quicker than what he should have that fateful night at the Hamiltons, his nerves over the situation with Thomas’s father and Thomas himself driving him to the act.

Now he wanted drink for the same reasons, to calm his nerves for whatever was about to happen. He questioned his choice for the hundredth time that day, allowing the ghosts of those who had been closest to him to filter into his thinking while ignoring or blotting out others who whispered doubts to him. He felt as though he were floating in the water and struggling against a riptide that pulled him in multiple directions at once.

He’d had the feeling before.

Despite his anxiety he smiled to himself when he thought about what he had planned for the evening. They would need something to break the ice and to get comfortable with one another before anything could happen. Silver and Billy would probably expect talking and drinks, of which there would be both, however James wasn’t planning on typical conversation.

He remained seated behind his desk.

“Come.”

The door creaked open. It was Billy who entered first, giving him a nod, followed by Silver. Silver shut the door behind him, too quietly, letting his fingers touch its edge against the frame as though to muffle the sound. James grinned, feeling more at ease already. Silver looked down at the long bolt across the door but didn’t lock it.

James motioned to the two chairs he’d placed in front of his desk.

“Sit. I’ll pour drinks.”

He rose and pulled out two more glasses from a small bottom cabinet built into the stern wall behind him and produced the glasses. Silver took the chair to the right and Billy the left. James looked up at them as he handed them drinks. They both hid whatever nervousness they felt well, but he could tell by their posturing that neither was entirely comfortable. Silver leaned back against his chair, palms planted over his thighs. His prosthetic was stretched out before him. James knew he had reservations about the leg. Billy, on the other hand, sat stiff as a board, back not touching the chair and arms crossed too firmly.

Despite their awkwardness they were here, which meant they wanted this.

He reminded himself of that as his own form of comfort as he sat down again.

He took a drink of his rum and stroked his beard.

“I know you’re both feeling anxious so I thought the best way to take the edge off, aside from drink, would be to indulge in a game.”

\-----------------------

Billy shifted his arms across his chest.

“A game?” he echoed, allowing the doubt into his tone. “I see no cards or dice,” he said as his eyes swept over the desk. Beside him Silver did the same and they both ended up looking at each other for an instant, confused.

“No, not that kind of game. A verbal game. An easy one, meant to relax. In a manner of speaking, that is.”

Billy raised an eyebrow. Flint had that unreadable expression on his face, which meant he had been scheming before they had entered. He’d half expected that of course; no way was Flint simply going to throw himself at them or expect the same from them. But a game?

Billy had told himself he would not drink any tonight, that he would need all his wits about him. However, of all the possible scenarios he’d imagined for the night, the idea of playing a game had never occurred to him. There were plenty of games he’d known as a boy and sailors’ games he knew even better. He could only assume Flint was referring to one of the latter, something they’d all know.

He took a drink of the rum, muttering a ‘Jesus’ into the glass.

\----------------------

“Well I can think of very few ‘relaxing’ sailor games,” said Silver, taking a drink. He was still trying to grapple with the idea that James Flint even played games. Since his time on the Walrus John had never seen Flint engage any of the men for a game. Then he remembered Hal Gates and the nights the two of them had spent together in the captain’s quarters. The next morning the men would speak of how much laughter they’d heard from the room and how odd it was to hear their captain merry, though they’d never witnessed it.

He felt a small but sharp sting at the thought of Gates. He could not think of the old quartermaster without thinking of the moment he’d discovered Flint with his body and the looking of searing pain on his face…

Silver quickly shook away the memory. Perhaps Flint wished to re-create those happier feelings here. Silver found the thought enticing.

Then James told them what game it was.

“You’ve both undoubtedly played it or watched others play it during a voyage. Even you, John.”

Flint looked pointedly at him then. They all knew Silver had not exactly been much of a sailor before joining them, but thankfully Silver could nod.

“Yes, I remember the first and second mates I served with once would play ‘Have You Ever.’ As I recall, it typically involved asking the person beside you whether or not they had experienced certain situations. Their favorite topic was always whores and wenches. Are we to try and outdo one another with our previous sexual experiences?”

He glanced over at Billy. The bosun stifled a chuckle. He gave Billy a half grin under his moustache before his eyes flitted to Flint. Flint’s smile was less obvious but Silver had come to know the tiny grin because the lines at the corners of his mouth deepened.

“No,” said Flint, turning his glass around in his hands over the desktop. “Not quite, unless you feel inclined to share. This version of the game has…a certain addition.”

\-------------------

Billy was certain his curiosity was gaining over his anxiety. He’d uncrossed his arms and leaned forward on his elbows, tapping the side of his glass with an index finger. Flint was being a shit, making them ask about every other explanation that came out of his mouth.

“Well what’s the bloody addition?” Billy finally asked.

He watched Flint grin more broadly at him under his coppery beard. It was only when Flint’s jade eyes met his directly with the grin did it cause Billy’s groin to stir. God, he always had a weakness for Flint’s fucking smiles and those eyes. They were like the sea itself, changing colors from blue-gray to pale green to piercing jade depending on the light.

That was when Billy first noticed the two sets of lit candelabras in the room. There was one on each side of the window seats, casting the room in an even glow from all sides that would grow brighter when the moon outside the stern windows hid behind clouds, then growing softer when it peaked through.

The entire effect left Billy somewhat breathless, especially with what it did to Flint’s eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

\-------------------

“The addition is that each time one of us confesses to having done the thing, that person must remove one item of clothing.”

James watched both their faces at the news. Billy was always less inclined to hide his feelings when his passions were aroused, and now James watched with some glee as the bosun’s eyes grew wide with surprise. Silver had leaned forward in his chair, setting his glass down on the desk. For a moment James saw nothing but caution written onto his face and he knew Silver was analyzing and attempting to predict all the possibilities of this.

With a jolt James realized just how well he’d come to know his quartermaster. Not for the first time he wondered if John’s transformation since becoming quartermaster was entirely of his own making and experiences, or because he was leeching off of him; an apprentice learning the ways of his master and learning so well it was frightening.

“So, here it is, at last,” said Silver once he’d revealed his intentions. James was glad for the interruption and he shifted his focus back to where it needed to be. Silver was grinning openly, his gaze going from himself to Billy. James relaxed a little.

“Are you still on board with this?” Silver asked the bosun.

James looked to Billy but Billy held Silver’s gaze, ignoring him. James narrowed his eyes. Something just out of his grasp passed between quartermaster and bosun, their eyes meeting one another’s and both seeming to come to the same decision. What the fuck? He had the distinct impression they were silently addressing something discussed between them before.

James let out a long sigh. He wanted to keep both of them on their toes throughout the game, but now it was clear he wasn’t the only one who had been scheming. 

“If everyone is ready, shall we begin?” he asked smoothly.

\----------------------

They were roughly thirty minutes into the game when James had to consciously remind himself not to drink too much. Billy had his belts and boots off, Silver his coat and shirt, and as for himself James had removed only his belt, having shook his head ‘no’ to Silver’s question as to whether or not they had ever sung a shanty, sober or drunk.

Now, as Billy thought of the next question James let his eyes wonder over to Silver’s figure. Silver lifted his glass and finished off his rum. James watched him swallow the liquid as it went down his bare throat, Adam’s Apple bobbing up and down. His eyes kept travelling, down to Silver’s chest and his breath caught. Silver had the most beautiful skin, light cocoa in color with just a smattering of darker chest hair. It matched the rest of his hair that rested softly over his bare shoulders.

As soon as Silver looked to him James looked back to Billy, who was ready with his question. James was growing as impatient as he was nervous; it was as though they were all walking along a long thin line, preparing themselves to fall over to one side or the other as each question progressed.

“Have you disciplined a man under your rank in the last five months?” asked Billy.

James read the smile in his pale blue eyes, the shit. Billy knew he and Silver both had. James rose from the chair and peeled off his shirt, feeling a rush of heat flood his cheeks. He’d always been self-conscious of his body and the freckles that covered it. He was fair skinned even with a slight tan to boot, but he had the arms and chest of a sailor and when he forced himself to meet their gazes he was surprised.

Billy stared at him shamelessly and though James couldn’t read his expression Billy’s eyes travelled in an up and down motion over him. Silver, however, seemed suddenly modest, eyes shifting to the stern windows as though he could actually see anything out them this time of night. Then he rose slowly and took of his boots, leaving him with only his pants and a thinner belt that had been under his main belt. James swallowed. He could feel the rum just fine and he had to force himself not to pour another drink. It was his turn to ask.

“Have you ever had to take in the sails during a storm?”

His eyes flashed to Billy, who stood up and pointed accusingly at him.

“That’s not fair, not when you’re purposefully directing the question!”

James had to bite his tongue to keep the smile off his face. He raised his hands and shrugged.

“John could have done a multitude of things before he was on the Walrus. I could have repaired rigging before; you don’t know.”

“Bullshit,” said Billy without any real anger. Then he added with a smirk, “Silver would have paid someone else to do labor before he did anything.”

Silver snorted. “Well, someone is certainly getting worked up,” he said to Billy. “Is there a third nipple under there you don’t want us to see?”

“Fuck you,” Billy muttered, untucking his shirt and pulling it over his head and somewhat dramatically tossing it to the floor.

James’s breath caught in this throat. Billy was young but Billy had worked hard most his life and it showed. The massive arms were connected to an equally massive body, the lines of his muscles perfectly sculpted everywhere a man could have muscles. Of course James had seen it all before, but not this close….or intimately.

Even Silver was ogling the bosun. Billy’s face was flushed to the tips of his ears but he locked eyes with James regardless and James saw not only desire there, hungering for him like a parched man for water, but also a smug confidence in himself. Billy knew how he looked, and he was proud of it and the effect it produced. James felt his mouth go dry.

“My turn I suppose,” said Silver. He was the only one still sitting. If anything James swore he looked more comfortable now than he did when they all still had all their garments on. Silver’s eyes moved from him to Billy and back again as he thought. He looked like a conniving snake to James, and he knew all the questions from now on would only have affirmative answers to produce the desired effect.

Then Silver looked at Billy again and again Billy met his gaze and something passed between them. It irked James. He almost asked what the hell was going on between them when he considered the possibility that perhaps they wanted this with each other as much as they wanted it with him. He stayed silent and let Silver ask his question. Silver tapped his ringed finger on the chair arm. A ghost of a smile touched his lips.

“Have you ever captained a pirate ship?”

James snorted. “There should be rules against asking obvious questions.”

“But you didn’t say there were, so…” Billy chimed in, motioning to James’s trousers. It was clear the bosun was getting revenge for James’s question.

James licked his lips. “I see.” He looked from one to the other. “You shits,” he said.

“Hurry up. We haven’t got all night,” quipped Silver. “Or, actually, I suppose we do.”

He stood up slowly. James felt the room tilt and grow hotter with the motion.

James unfastened his fly and tugged down his pants, sliding out of one leg then the other and tossing them to the floor so that he stood naked before them. Damn. He’d meant for one or both of them to get to this point first.

Now Silver looked at him full on, shyness gone. James saw him bite his bottom lip. James felt his cock swell between his legs but he ignored it, loosely crossing his arms and coming to sit with one cheek on the edge of the desk.

“I believe it’s my turn,” he said drolly while both Silver and Billy seemed hypnotized with him. Billy had edged over to where Silver stood, closer to him. James stroked the underside of his beard. It was harder to think clearly now; the air was hot and thick around him.

“Billy, do we really need to keep this up?” asked Silver.

Billy’s eyes flashed onto him, wide and dark.

“No, I don’t see why. You lose,” he said to James.

“Now wait a minute, we’re not done,” said James. “It’s whoever is left wearing clothes. You both still have one question to answer yes to.”

“We’ve decided to make an amendment to the rules,” replied Silver smoothly.

*We’ve*?

Alarmed, James stood. He looked at both of them with steel in his eyes, silently demanding their obedience, but neither seemed to accept it. Instead Silver stepped forward and grabbed him by the wrist. Before James could react Silver tugged himself towards his captain with one fluid motion and connected his lips to James’s throat, hand coming to grasp his scrotum and pull on it.

Something between a gasp and a moan came from him before he could stop it. James pulled back from him, but there was no room behind him because Billy had come around the other side of his desk and wrapped his hands around James’s thighs, holding him to the spot.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he said in a weak voice.

“What you wanted,” Billy breathed into his ear, his breath tickling like a feather and sending chills down James’s spine.

“You’re both…ah…cheating,” he retorted, but already his body was betraying him as his fingers came up to drag through Silver’s thick mess of soft hair.

“Mmm, it was taking too long,” said Silver, breaking his lips away from James’s throat and teasing at his nipple instead. Silver’s tongue flicked hard and fast over it, then he sucked on it hard enough to leave a mark and James moaned.

“You bastards,” he breathed out. Billy’s fingers were moving across his bare thighs and molding themselves just out of reach of his cock, sliding sensually back and forth while James felt the warm press of the bosun’s body against his back. God damnit, Billy was hard. He was pressing his erection between James’s legs and rubbing it.

“You’re both getting rations cut for this,” said James, with more force this time, but it hardly mattered. His entire body was humming and sparking to life. Silver fondled his scrotum and his cock, funneling his shaft at a steady pace until James dug his fingers into his scalp.

\--------------

Billy could scarcely believe they’d done it. He stole a glance over Flint’s bare shoulder to Silver. Silver met his gaze only for an instant but as he looked back down at James, Billy saw the grin through his beard.

Flint’s remark of ‘you bastards’ had little effect on either man. Billy pressed his crotch between Flint’s ass, feeling the heat there. Even though Silver arguably had the best view, Billy found himself almost completely aroused by his captain’s backside. He was broad and fair-skinned, but the freckles were everywhere. There was something remarkably intimate about seeing Flint’s bare back; he rarely took his shirt off, even in the tropic summertime. Billy let a small hum escape him as he ran his long fingers down Flint’s spine and over the mounds of his ass, eliciting a barely audible moan from him. He kissed his shoulder blades, tongue licking over Flint’s skin and sucking at it.

Flint let out a sharp gasp. Billy kissed and nipped his way up to the top of Flint’s shoulder and dared to look over it again. Silver was pulling at Flint hard, their bodies grinding together. Just seeing John’s arm muscles working at Flint’s cock made Billy grow even harder.

Billy startled when he felt Flint’s palm tugging on his thigh, trying to press it closer to his own. Billy still had his trousers on, as did Silver, and he wanted that to change as soon as possible. But he kept his wits about him for now. He and Silver had to follow the plan, at least in a general sense, if they were to keep everything on an even keel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I've been on vacation with no computer access. Anyways enjoy. Just one more chapter left I think.

\-----------------------

Silver released his hold on Flint’s cock and grabbed his torso, pushing the side of his leg against his desk. Billy went with the motion, staying behind Flint so that they still had him trapped between them.

“Billy, open him up for me,” said Silver in a low voice. He watched Flint’s expression change to mild shock with his words, then he quickly buried it and merely raised an eyebrow. Silver frowned.

“You still look too damn angry,” he said. “We’ll have to work on you yet.”

Silver wasn’t prepared for when Flint’s hand darted out and hooked the nape of his neck in a vice-like grip, his thumb over the pulse in Silver’s neck. Flint pulled him in close, but now Silver could recognize more than just the steely jade eyes that stared into his own. He saw Flint’s own wanting there and the soft glaze that came with it.

For one terrifying second John thought he was going to kiss him, and that was the number one, off-limits rule for the night.

James did not kiss him. Instead he bent down and bit into the fleshy part of Silver’s chest over his nipple, hard enough to make Silver wince. He felt his cock jump sharply at the action. He groaned. Luckily, Billy saved him. Silver grinned as Flint gasped, eyebrows going up. He bucked forward slightly. Silver shifted his stance to the side to watch as the bosun fingered Flint’s rim, long fingers slick with the oil he’d discreetly applied to them. Silver’s chest expanded with a jolt of pleasant heat as Billy pushed his middle finger in and wiggled it. Flint’s body reacted and his hand came to grip Silver’s arm. Silver shifted back in front of him and simply stared, fascinated by how Flint’s jaw went slack, lips parted as Billy worked him.

“God you’re a fucking vision,” he heard himself breathe out.

“Fuck. You.”

Silver gave him a toothy grin. “Getting closer,” he said, delighted by Flint’s reaction.

Of all the ways he’d pondered on his new-found power in this crew, he’d never dreamed of wielding it against Flint in quite this way.

A thought occurred to him then, its sudden gravity enough to give him pause. Flint had not had anyone, Silver figured, since Thomas, and was therefore extremely vulnerable in this way. Billy couldn’t know that, but he did. And James knew he knew, knew he was using it to take advantage.

And James was *allowing* it.

The sudden realization nearly took Silver’s breath away. The reality was it didn’t matter how cleverly he and Billy had planned this encounter; it was all based on what Flint would accept regardless. And he was accepting it, accepting their power over him, temporary though it was.

And Jesus Christ, it was intoxicating.

\----------------------

Billy’s name was on the tip of his tongue and James had to bite it to keep from calling it out. Between John’s hard, lust-filled stare and Billy’s fingers he was unable to figure out what the fuck to say so he said nothing. Instead he tried with all his will not to make noises and give them any more dominance over him than he was already giving them.

God, but it was nearly impossible. Billy’s fingers were long, long enough to brush up against his prostrate but just barely, causing his body to flood with wondrous heat for seconds at a time as Billy began fucking into him. He felt Billy take his other hand and stretch his cheek, widening his hole and giving him more access for a second finger. He barely stifled the moan in this throat, deciding on panting instead.

Silver had continued fondling and rubbing his cock and scrotum. James watched, hypnotized, as he stuck his fingers in his mouth and pulled them out wet. James felt his breathing and heart accelerate as Silver made circling motions around the tip of his cock, wetting it and stimulating it until his cock was nothing more than a bundle of nerves.

Everything was on fire. Every part of him was tingling and sang out for more, for something greater. He wanted to beg.

\-----------------------

Billy watched with never-ending delight as he finger fucked into Flint, opening him until his fingers smoothly came in and out. The feel of Flint’s insides giving way to his intrusion was enough to cause him to jerk on his cock with his other hand. It was a sloppy job but he was so fucking hard and ready he couldn’t help it. For his part, Silver seemed to be doing quite the job on their captain from the front. Billy paused to peek around Flint’s thigh and let out a whimper at the sight of Flint’s cock, thick and hard and covered in Silver’s saliva.

He and Silver had decided their next move would be his call, and Billy judged they were all more than ready. He withdrew almost reluctantly from Flint’s rectum and Flint let out an audible whimper at the sudden loss. Billy grinned.

“The bed,” was all he said.

He turned and went to Flint’s hanging bunk and untied the ropes that secured its corners, unhindering their access to it. It was only big enough to fit one body on it, so he and Silver had planned accordingly.

“On your hands and knees,” said Silver as he walked to the head of the bed. Flint didn’t immediately comply and stared hard at Silver. Billy thought this might be the end of the game; he could tell Flint was weighing his options. Flint turned to look at him then, sea-green eyes heavy. Billy shrugged, licking his lips on purpose. Flint’s eyes flicked down to the motion as though a magnet were pulling them. He climbed on his bed, palms and knees holding him up and oh Jesus, Billy thought, was he a vision.

They had worked him up enough, it seemed. He was theirs.

\------------------------

James hated the feeling of losing his confidence, of not being in control as he climbed on the bed. No, that wasn’t quite right. He hated the *submission* of it, or he thought he did, until he saw what his quartermaster and bosun were about.

They both stripped off their boots and pants. Silver leaned against the desk in front of James, eyeing him boldly as he pulled one pant leg off, then the other over his prosthetic. James hardly noticed the fake limb because the rest of Silver was a mass of gorgeous, tanned perfection. He stared openly at the taunt stomach muscles and the dark, thick hair that ran from under his belly button to his nether regions. His cock bobbed almost teasingly at him. Silver grabbed it and stroked it as he approached the foot of the bed.

“Still all right?” he asked. His voice was carefully neutral. James thought it almost funny how he was asking permission so coyly despite the obvious hold he had over him. He looked up at Silver through his brows.

“If you think you can handle it, yes,” he replied.

It had the desired effect and John grinned and bit his lip.

“Captain, if you don’t mind.”

James turned at the sound of Billy’s voice. His bosun stood at the head of the bed, opposite John.

“Christ,” muttered James.

Billy grinned. James made a mental note not to further encourage him, because Billy seemed to get off on James’s minute attention to him; he stroked himself with even more boldness than Silver had shown and was close enough to James’s face he could reach out and take his cock if he wanted. He knew he wouldn’t need to though, because Billy was coming to him.

“You shits,” James said, still amazed at their ploy.

“Mmmm,” was all Billy said. He stepped even closer, pulling back on his cock until James swore his mouth was watering for it. From behind he felt John’s hands between his legs, urging him to spread apart more. He did, then felt John’s oiled fingers in him where Billy had already opened him, allowing John to slide in with ease. James’s breath still stuttered slightly, little flashes of heat pulsating through him as John further opened him.

“God damnit, get on with it,” he hissed at them, not caring how impatient he sounded. He hated giving in so easily but he was worried that both men were also holding back out of fear. He was certain that had been the case, because when he looked over his shoulder at John, he seemed to visibly relax more at the words. Billy too. The bosun slowly reached out and touched his jaw with one hand while his other guided his cock. James glanced up at him, almost defiantly, as he took Billy into his mouth. He watched as Billy gasped, lips parting and eyes fluttering closed for an instant. He couldn’t quite smile with his mouthful but James was happy with the reaction. Just as his attention fixated on Billy’s cock, however, he floundered when John pushed his own cock inside him. He was forced to pull off of Billy. His voice came out in a raspy whisper.

“*Oh, fuck!*”

A new flood of heat filled him, zinging through the pit of his stomach and making his chest expand, sexual chills coursing over his arms. John had not even filled him completely. He stayed halfway in, gently working in little nudges that still felt so fucking amazing James could scarcely believe it.

“Captain,” came a low growl in front of him.

James turned, but Billy was fixated on Silver. His eyes had grown heavy and he already looked close to being wrecked. James eagerly took his cock again, licking and sucking and finding out what Billy liked. John finally pushed all the way inside him until James felt both men thick and warm and filling him so deliciously he didn’t give a damn about who was charge of what.

He felt both of John’s palms over his ass. Little grunts escaped the quartermaster as he fucked him, picking up speed, then slowing down so that he could bury his cock all the way inside James. James clutched the bed sheets with two fists, trying not to screw his eyes shut and become completely oblivious to everything but the sensation of it all.

He was quickly becoming helpless. Billy raised one hand to his head, fingers digging into his cropped hair and guiding him as James finally let most of Billy’s hard and wanting cock fill his mouth. He heard Billy groan loudly, his other hand coming to grab onto his shoulder. James shifted slightly to get comfortable, moving his hips as best he could in time with John’s thrusts. He felt the cool sensation of more oil being poured down his cleft as John fucked him, felt it trickle down his cleft and over his balls, which John promptly took hold of again.

James nearly choked on Billy at that, pulling away, but Billy hooked the back of his head and kept him from leaving his cock completely. James whimpered in the back of his throat. His thoughts were shattered pieces, floating around incomprehensibly. It had been so very long since he’d allowed that to happen, since he could afford to let that happen.

The last solid thought he had was the realization that John knew precisely how long it had been since he’d been with another man…and that he’d been with two people before. He should have been startled at the thought of John planning out this entire encounter but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when John was fucking him in the ass and not when Billy’s cock was fucking his mouth. Instead he let himself be taken by them, surrendering his body and finding a kind of peace there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized I haven't actually addressed much of rufferto's actual prompt for this story, xD! Sorry! I got, um, completely carried away, you know... I promise it will come back around by the time it's finished. :)

\--------------------------

John felt his cock quiver and pulse inside the captain. He stared, transfixed, on the sight of Flint coming undone before him. He watched, amazed, as Flint was driven more and more into it, pushing back into his cock as John pushed inside him. The sight of the oil dripping all over his cock and Flint’s cleft only spurred him on.

And then he looked up at Billy Bones, and his cock positively throbbed with want. Billy was fucking into Flint’s mouth, one hand on his head and the other clutching his shoulder, in complete control. Billy’s face was flushed, his ears red and his broad chest muscles glistened with sweat. Without warning Billy’s eyes caught his own and John hummed in the back of his throat, feeling sweat break out over his upper lip. There was no denying how fucking amazing Billy looked naked; he could probably best nearly any pirate on Nassau in a fight. And now, seeing James take him down and hearing the occasional whimper from their captain made John want to come. He decided they needed to change positions before that happened and he pulled out of James.

“Bend over the desk,” he said, trying desperately not to touch himself as James slowly came out of his position. His eyes looked glazed and his lips looked soft and wet and suddenly John was overcome with a desire to kiss Flint’s mouth. Flint then licked his lips, gaze going to Billy. Billy grinned wryly and took up the decanter of Flint’s rum, turning it up and taking a long swallow. He grimaced, then offered it to Flint. Flint took a smaller drink, eyes lifting to John.

With the heady sights and smells in the room John figured he didn’t need any further aphrodisiac but he took a small sip from the bottle anyway, enough to burn the back of his throat. What did it matter? Flint was theirs. He tossed that phrase over in his head a few more times and found it caused him to quiver all over. Meanwhile Flint had cleared off the desk and stood in front of it, legs already spread. John glanced over to Billy, who had moved up eagerly behind him, stroking his cock.

\--------------------

Billy stood behind Flint, scarcely able to comprehend the opportunity he’d been granted. He had worried that when it came down to it, either Flint was doing the fucking or Silver was, that Flint would not permit him such access. He had not been certain if the pecking order of the ship would also apply itself in this situation and that he, neither as close to Flint as Silver was nor as high ranking, would be left out. Luckily that was not the case.

Billy placed his cock over Flint’s cleft and rubbed it. He was already soaking wet from the oil and Silver’s fucking already, his hole stretched wide for more. Billy flicked the tip of his cock against Flint’s rim, causing Flint to sway unsteadily over the desk and moan softly.

“Do you want me?” Billy asked, the rawness of his voice shocking him.

“Yes,” Flint mumbled. “Yes, please.”

“Fuck,” Billy swore softly. So what if Flint only wanted sex from him? He’d finally gotten the man to say it. On impulse Billy looked up to Silver—and found him glaring at him, dark blue eyes looking just shy of furious. Billy gave him a devious smile, biting the tip of his tongue. This was designed to keep all parties away from jealousy, but at the moment Billy didn’t give a shit.

He tapped Flint’s hole again, inserting his fingers and giving him a quick tease. Flint moaned and mumbled out more curses, telling him to hurry up. Billy finally complied, driving his cock inside.

“Oh fuck,” said Flint. His head reared up and Billy imagined the look over his face, how his eyes would close and his mouth would go slack. He started fucking him, watching as his cock moved in and out of Flint. He rolled his hips and Flint responded with a throaty grunt.

From beside him Silver shifted. The quartermaster fucked into his hand, his face watching Flint’s and clearly enjoying it. When Flint lifted a hand off the desk and moved to touch himself Silver grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“No. Not yet.”

“Damn you,” Flint whispered out. Billy grinned. He sounded absolutely gone. Billy was getting closer; he could feel the pressure begin to build in his gut and he pulled out. Not yet. He looked at Silver, who nodded in silent agreement. They had one final step planned, the one to send their captain reeling overboard, so to speak.

Billy jerked the sheets and pillow off of Flint’s bed and spread them out on the ground next to the desk. Flint had turned around but hadn’t left the desk, leaning heavily against it. His eyes were blazing bright and glazed green, full of lust but also something… more, Billy thought. Satisfaction, perhaps? He looked the way he did during a fight, as though his blood boiled and he was ready for anything. His cock bobbed between his legs, thick and hard, precum starting to dribble out. He’d stopped panting, though his chest still moved up and down, freckles slick with sweat. Billy swallowed thickly at the glorious sight.

“Down on your side,” he heard Silver say.

Flint went and laid down accordingly, leaving one leg crooked up for whatever was going to happen. Billy moved to join him but was stopped by Silver gently touching his arm. Silver looked at him almost shyly.

“One thing I need you to do.”

He bent down and tapped a finger over his prosthetic leg. Of course. Billy should have realized.


	8. Chapter 8

James watched, surprised, as Silver allowed Billy to help him take off the leg. Billy was down on one knee as James held back a laugh. He was pleasantly light-headed and in his swoon it looked as though Billy were proposing to Silver. And yet there was a definite kindness to the action. James let out a long sigh as he watched Billy carefully unfasten the straps and remove the boot. Silver steadied himself using Billy’s shoulder, then Billy rose slowly and helped him over to the sheets.

James knew how Silver felt about his handicap, yet now seemed like as good a time as any to let him know that he didn’t care. He let his eyes roam over the whole of Silver’s sleek body, making a pleased humming sound so that Silver looked up and caught his gaze. There wasn’t anything that wasn’t attractive about John, as far as James was concerned. And besides, Silver’s half leg was hardly noticeable once James fixated on his cock, thick and slightly red.

Billy aided Silver into sitting down beside James, then released him. They were close enough for James to catch Silver’s eyes darting down to his lips hungrily. James startled. They had all agreed this was strictly about sex, and yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that other things were stirring in the room.

He could think little more about it because from his other side Billy had laid down, facing him, and was already trailing a mixture of soft and hard kisses along his broad chest, mumbling something about his freckles and then taking one of James’s nipples between his teeth and licking it.

“Ahh,” James muttered, hands coming up to clutch at Billy’s disheveled hair and writhing his body up against his boson. From behind he felt another pair of wet and wanting lips on his neck and Silver’s cock at his cleft once more. He moaned.

“God, you two—”

“Mmm, I take it your plan is working to your satisfaction,” Silver breathed out in a half slurred sentence.

“*My* plan?” James countered. He laughed softly through his nose. “You’ve both…unhh…stolen my plan from me, you shits.”

“Are you always this romantic in bed?” Billy asked, coming up for air from his wonderings along James’s chest and belly.

James grinned, ready to dole out another bit of quick wit to Billy but then he looked down at the bosun whose head was level with his chest. Billy was looking up at him with huge pupils and sweat glistening off his brow and cheeks and holy shit. James felt heat roil in his stomach as he stuttered out a breath. It wasn’t just the lust on Billy’s face, or the fact that James now knew he’d wanted this for so long. No, it was something else. The way Billy kept trying to press their bodies together, the way his large hands pressed and smoothed themselves over James’s body, over the mound of his ass; the way Billy kept focusing on his face instead of his body.

James bit back the overwhelming urge to kiss his bosun again. James knew the two of them had him, hook, line, and sinker, but perhaps he’d reeled Billy in unintentionally?

Once again his thoughts were lost to him as Silver pushed inside and started fucking him. There was practically no burn anymore, nothing but the feel of flesh against flesh, flesh in flesh, and James let it happen. Silver—lying on his good leg—grabbed James’s thigh with one hand and pushed his leg up with the other, bucking hard into him and causing hot jolts of heat to course through James’s stomach and spread outward. In front of him Billy was pumping his cock through his fist. James had expected him to go down and suck him but instead the bosun kept his body firmly against James’s, leaving just enough room to work James’s shaft.

James whimpered. The heat flooded his body in flashes and his cock was throbbing, pulsing even, for release. He screwed his eyes shut and dug his fingers into the fleshy part of Silver’s thigh.

“Oh fuck, I’m close,” he panted.

Billy’s other hand came up and pressed itself under the side of his face. James lifted and Billy possessively cupped his palm there. It caused his shoulder to be mashed to the floor but Billy hardly noticed, it seemed. James locked eyes with him for a second and it pushed him closer to the edge.

“Billy,” he heard himself say as if from far away. Billy looked desperate now, thick arm muscles pulling taunt as he jerked furiously at James’s cock.

Behind him Silver had also picked up his pace, pushing James’s leg up to its limit as his cock slammed inside him, demanding a reaction from his prostrate. He heard Silver’s soft grunts and James couldn’t control himself anymore, moaning and whimpering as his cock positively ached for release, his entire being in a state of sexual bliss that he never wanted to end. He tried furtively to hold onto this space--of his quartermaster and bosun demanding his pleasure but of never yielding to it--but of course it couldn’t hold. He let out a cry they shook his orgasm from him. James’s eyes rolled back and he squirmed into it, feeling his cock pulse as hot come spurted out.

A second later Billy’s tongue was on cock, licking him up and sending a lesser wave of heat through him. Behind him Silver let out a low grunt that turned into a keen and James felt him spill inside of him.

“Fuck, John,” he moaned.

Silver’s face was buried into the back of his neck, breath hot and heavy and shaken as he pressed his cock into James up to the root.

Everything seemed to freeze into place for an instant as James came down from his high first and looked down to see Billy kissing his softening cock, up to his reddish curls and further up his belly as Silver rested with his cock still inside him.

The moment ebbed away all too quickly and the room came back into his senses. It was warm and stuffy but he didn’t mind. The only sounds were the creaking of the ship and their own heavy breathing. Silver slipped out of him and flipped over on his back.

Billy, however, was still kissing him, and James was amazed to find his hand coming up to touch Billy softly over his arm, his cheek, his back. The kisses were tired and sloppy but Billy seemed in a trance until James whispered out his name.

The bosun stopped and looked up at him with longing.

“Sorry,” said Billy, eyes still far too lidded. “Got carried away I suppose…”

Brows furrowed, James pushed against Billy’s shoulder, signaling him to turn. Billy turned on his side and James saw his cock was still dribbling out precum and hard as a rock.

“May I?” asked James, looking at him as evenly as he could despite still feeling wrecked. Billy’s eyes flashed behind him and James inwardly winced. Shit. He sat up and twisted to see Silver, who was already sitting up and wiping himself with a cloth. His blue-black eyes flashed from one man to the other, lips pulled taunt. So this was a question of permission, then. James looked at John, thinking rapidly.

“It wouldn’t be very polite to leave him in such a state,” he said with a feather-edged tone, giving John a smirk.

John’s hard expression softened and his lips curved upward.

“No, of course not.”

James turned back to Billy and—before the mood could be further intruded upon—shuffled down until his head was between Billy’s legs and took him down in one mouthful. His own cock quivered as Billy let out a high pitched noise and his breath stuttered. He arched his back and shifted, opening his legs more as James pulled off and licked the underside of his shaft. Billy mumbled incoherently. James repeated the motion, then took him down again. Billy’s hands didn’t seem to know what to do, grabbing James’s hair, then falling away and coming back again. Jesus, he loved this!

Billy’s thighs moved and rolled around him, encouraging him. James wanted to take his time, to fondle Billy’s scrotum and lick along his cleft to his rim and maybe more but this was not the time. He jerked half of Billy’s shaft and sucked his tip until Billy came, bucking up and spasming into James’s mouth. James caught and swallowed as much come as he could, then finished shaking the rest out of Billy. He lifted his head to watch the last of Billy’s orgasm roll through him.

The bosun’s head was thrown back and pressed hard into the sheets, mouth slack and eyes screwed shut as he let out a moan. James groaned at the sight. Again, he badly wanted to slither up Billy’s tight body and kiss the bosun, even to just plant a trail of kisses here and there…

He let go of Billy’s cock and peeled himself away, all too aware of Silver, who was halfway dressed by now.

James stood and followed suit, then Billy.

By the time they were all up and dressing James was himself again—more or less. Despite the unexpected ending to their encounter the tension he’d grown so accustomed to was gone, replaced by easy looks and occasional snickers as they put on the last of their clothing and belts. Still, he thought it best to keep the air clear.

“I need to know we’re all on level ground with each other,” he said, leaning against the front of the desk. Silver nodded, thumbs in his belt loop.

“Much better now than before. Perhaps now we can fully focus on what needs to be done for the coming war without worrying about…whatever the fuck it was we were worrying about,” he finished.

James nodded, then turned to Billy. The bosun’s face was the same neutral expression as Silver’s. He nodded.

“Agreed. Now we now what to do, should it become a problem again.”

James saw Silver glance sideways at Billy but Billy kept his gaze on James. James nodded and they turned to leave. Silver left the room first but before Billy could follow, James caught his sleeve. Billy halted, turning. James softly shut the door. He said nothing, merely looked at the other man. Billy opened his mouth but before he could speak James closed the gap between them in one long stride and pressed his lips into Billy’s. Billy tried to back away but James’s hand was already holding his jaw gently in place. Billy opened his mouth and their tongues danced together and Billy moaned softly in the back of his throat. James felt the heat rising in him again and pulled away. His hand slid down to Billy’s still slick chest, fingers just brushing inside his shirt to touch skin there.

“I’m sorry,” he said, focusing on his hand and how it rose and fell with Billy’s breathing. Billy didn’t back away but stood there, a bewildered longing in his eyes. James could feel his breath on his face when he looked up to the taller man.

“I didn’t realize how much you…”

He froze and closed his eyes briefly. No, he shouldn’t say anymore. It was too dangerous. But when he re-opened his eyes Billy was looking away from him as though he’d been stabbed.

“No, it’s my fucking fault,” he said. “I let myself get too caught up. I’m just…I’m just a horny bastard, is all. It won’t happen again.”

It shouldn’t have stung James the way it did, the way Billy tried to cover himself up this way, but it did sting.

“No,” said James, raising a thumb to Billy’s chin and just touching his lip. “Don’t be sorry. You did nothing wrong.”

Billy dragged his eyes up again, searching James’s. James was about to say more he shouldn’t say when a loud knocking on the door shattered everything. It was DeGroot.

“Beg pardon, captain,” came the master carpenter’s voice, “There’s a ship. Dutch colors. They think we should take her.”

James blinked and cleared his throat. He realized with a start that it was after dawn the next day.

“I’ll be right out,” he replied.

“Yes sir,” said DeGroot.

James turned back to Billy but the spell was broken and the bosun had moved away from.

“I’d better get out there before one of the new riggers fucks something up,” he said.

“Of course,” said James. He stepped aside and Billy opened the door. He turned back to look at James and gave him a nod and a tiny smile. He seemed frightened and all James wanted to do was to kiss him again. Instead he nodded back, hands held tight behind his back.

“Tell them I’ll be out shortly.”

“Yes captain.”

Billy left, shutting the door behind him. James ran his palm over the wood.

“Yes *James*, call me James,” he muttered out loud. Then he smiled to himself and swung open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it, thanks for reading. :)) I wasn't certain how to end this one between the three of them without leading into a shit-storm of emotions (which admittedly, would have been interesting), so I left it hopeful between Billy and Flint, I suppose?


End file.
